Rules and Guide lines for the Munk's and Ette's
by CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE101
Summary: This is something that I decided to start because let's be honest they realy need them I rated it T just to be on the safe side you never knowwhat will come outta their mouths and I will need some good rules and guide lines for them so if any of you guys and gals have any let me know through a review these rules and guide lines are or the CGI munks and ettes thank you and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Rules and Guied lines

**ME:** Hello peoples I decided to write some rules and guide lines for the munk's and ette's

**ALVIN:** We don't need any rules or guild lines

**SIMON:** It's 'GUIED' lines Alvin

**ALVIN:** 'It's _GUIED__ lines Alvin'_

**ME:** Ok that's enough you two

**ALVIN:** He started it *points to Simon*

**SIMON**: Did not

**ALVIN:** DID TO

**SIMON:** DID NOT

**ME:** OK SHUT UP

*both went silent*

**ME:** That is much better I have the first rule and it's for you two

* * *

**RULE 1. Keep Alvin and Simon apart**

Or they will tear eachother apart and everything ealse that's around them. Poor Brittany

**BRITTANY:** Yeah I still have the frikin' scars from Alvin clawing at me trying to get to Simon

**ALVIN:** I told you to get outta my way

**BRITTANY**: GGGGGRRRRR

**ME:** Um...Alvin...RUN

* * *

**RULE 2. Don't stare at Brittany's bed head she hates it**

**THEODORE:** Yeah I still think her hair ate my teddy

**ME:** You still haven't found it yet Theo?

**THEODORE:** No, but I did find some of the stuffing in her hair yesterday morning

**ME:** Whoa, now that is creepy

*outside the chipettes bedroom*

**ALVIN:** RUN IT'S THE KRAKEN!

**BRITTANY**: YOUR DEAD SEVILE

**THEODORE:** I'll get the casket ready

**ME:** Good idea Theo

* * *

**RULE 3. Never leave Alvin and Brittany alone**

**ME: **Cause' we don't need anymore munks or ette's running around

**SIMON: **Yeah at least you don't have to worrie about me and Jeanette doing that kinda stuff

*From the chipette's bedroom*

**JEANETTE: **Are you sure about that

**ME AND SIMON: **JEANETTE!

* * *

**RULE 4. DON'T LEAVE SIMON AND JEANETTE ALONE EITHER**

**ME:** SEE RULE #3

* * *

**RULE 5. No cats are allowed in the sevile household**

**ME: **That was a realy fun experience

**SIMON: **Yeah, I still can't sleep at night because of that stupid feline

**JEANETTE: **I stay in the bedroom most of the time cause' I still think that cat is still here

*Shudders and curls into a small furry ball*

**THEODORE: **...

**ME: **UM...guys where is Theo

*everyone looks all over the house*

**ALVIN: **I FOUND HIM

**ME: **Where was he

**ALVIN: **In the tank of the toilet

*Theodore walks into the room soaking wet*

**ME: **Hey Alvin how did you get him outta there

**ALVIN: **I flushed it

**ELEANOR: **AAAAAAALLLLVVVVVVIIINNNNNN

**ALVIN: **uh oh not good see yah

**I know this is realy realy short but I can't think of anymore right now please help me if you have a rule or guied line you would like to have the chipmunks and the chipettes go by please write them in a review and I will put them in the next set of rules and guied lines**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome back to the rules and guied lines for the munks and ettes these are rules 6 through 15

**RULE 6: If Simon asks you to help him 'DO IT'**

**ME: **Yeah it isn't pretty when he gets told no

**ALVIN: **RememberthetimewhenSimonaske dyoutogetthepizzaandyoutoldh imnocauseyouwerebusy

**ME: **Um, Alvin, did you even take a breath when you said that?

*Alvin looks around and then faints*

**ME: **nope

**SIMON:** Hey Theodore, can I get your help real fast

**THEODORE:** I can't Smon, I'm busy

*Simon walks away with his paws rubbing together chuckling*

**ME:** Oh no, Theodore I strongly suggest not going to sleep tonight

* * *

**RULE 7: Don't let Alvin watch too much NASCAR. He'll recite the most exciting Daytona 500 finish a lot, which annoys everyone in the house, including Simon and Brittany.**

**ALVIN: **Harvick's getting a run off turn 4! It's going to be a drag race to the start/finish line!

*Alvin makes the sounds of a bunch of race cars wrecking*

**ALVIN CONINUES:** No caution! They're side-by-side, right to the line! Hard crash! Checkered flag: HARVICK! Kevin Harvick wins the Daytona 500!

**BRITTANY: **Simon, you have to do something! I've had enough of this racing crap

*Brittany covers her ears to block the blockhead's voice*

**SIMON: **Don't worry. I know what to do

*Simon jumps off the couch and walks up next to his brother*

**SIMON: **Hey Alvin, I turn around real quick please

*Brittany chuckles when she sees Simon hiding a pice of duct tape*

**ALVIN: **What do you want Sim mmmmmmmmm

**SIMON: **see problem solved

*Alvin tries to get the tape off when rrrriiiipppp*

**ME: **What in the world is going-

*I see Alvin with no fur around his mouth,nose or forehead*

**ME: **OH MY GOD ALVIN, YOU LOOK LIKE A NAKED MOLE RAT HAHAHAHAHA

**ALVIN: **SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMOOOO OOOONNNNNNNN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU

*Simon runs as Alvin gives chase holding a pencile*

**BRITTANY: **Simon better just pack up and leave, cause Alvin wont give up until he faints from running out of breath, or when Simon can write with his chest, if you know what I mean

**ME: **At least if Alvin dose get Simon with that pencile, he will never have to ask for one

*Brittany dubbles over laughing*

**ME: **Ok next rule

* * *

**RULE 8. Andew W.K. Ready to die is forever baned in the seville household**

**ME: **Once you start to sing it, you can't stop!

**JEANETTE:** Like this one time, Alivn kept singing it to Brittany while she was sleeping.

**THEODORE: **Yeah it made her jump a good 40 to 50 feet in the air

**ELEANOR:** She couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

**SIMON:** Lets just say Alvin's face wasn't looking pretty the next morning

* * *

**RULE 9. Alvin is NOT allowed to have an energy drink past 8:oo p.m**

**ME: **Yeah, let's just say that he gets on everyone's nerves

**BRITTANY: **Especialy me, there're times I want kill that hyperactive munk

* Alvin runs by screaming, with a chipmunk sized can of monster*

**ME: **OK! WHO GAVE ALVIN THE MONSTER ENERGY

* The other five shake their heads and duck*

**ALVIN: **I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!

**ME: **Simon, please go and get my catchers mit. I'm gonna need it! And Theodore call the vets office, tell them we'll be in today

* * *

**RULE 10: Brittany is no longer allowed to go to the mall alone EVER**

**ME:** Needless to say. She left with $900.00 and came back with only $10.00 left

**ALVIN: **She almost bought the whole store out

**BRITTANY: **I didn't buy that much. Only a few things

**ME: **Only a few things! The manager of the barbie clothing store had to kick you out! Because you almost bought the whole store out

**ALVIN: **You know I love you Britt, but you know you have a problem when you get kicked out of a clothing store. I mean come on

**DAVE: **And that $900.00 was your whole alowence for the month. I'm not giving you anymore money missy

*Dave puts his hand to his mouth and shivers with dread*

**ALVIN: **Ummmmmm, Dave. I think you better run, or just die right where you are

**BRITTANY: **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH YOU'RE DEAD

**ME: **Dave has left the building

* * *

**RULE 11: When you see Alvin eating , DO NOT INTERUPT HIM**

**ME: **I am never going in the living room again

**THEODORE: **I thought that I was bad when it came to eating! He almost ate me

**ELEANOR: **Yeah no kidding! I interupted him once and I swear I will never ever see roman nuddles the same way again

**BRITTANY: **I still have nightmares about that

*shivers and rocks back and fourth*

**SIMON: **Imagine the movie the silence of the lambs. You get the idea

*Alvin walks by with a chipmunk sized bowl of roman noodles*

**BRITTANY: **ROMAN NOODLES AAAAAHHHHH

*runs from room and hides*

**ME: **Well she's gone...next rule

* * *

**RULE 12: Don't ever call Brittany MISSY**

**ME: **Unless you want to die or be hospitalized for the rest of your life! Heed this rule

*Dave walks into room with bandages all over his body*

**ALVIN: **You see what we mean by this

**THEODORE: **Hey Brittany. You know your name rihms with missy! BRITTANY MISSY

**EVERYONE ECCEPT THEODORE AND BRITTANY: **THEODORE!

**BRITTANY: **THEODORE! YOU'RE DEAD YOU LITTLE SON FO A B**CH

**ME: **RUN THEO RUN

* * *

**RULE 13: Alvin is no longer to be left alone with a national geographic magazine**

**ME: **Let's just say that Brittany is still realy pissed of at him

**ALVIN:** WHAT! I only looked at the male chipmunks in that special addition! NOT the females

**SIMON: **Brittany caught you beating off to a picture of another female

**ALVIN: **It dosen't help when the people taking the photo gets the assend of the female! I'm a male, it comes naturel to me

**SIMON: **BUT, you were still working the "joystick" and Brittany caught you

**ME: **OK that's enough! I don't need to know anymore, just please don't get anymore of those magazines Alvin

**BRITTANY: **AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVV VVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN! GET YOUR FURY ASS UP HERE NOW! OR I'LL COME DOWN THERE AND DRAG YOU UP HERE BY YOUR ACORNS

*Alvin runs and hides under the couch*

**ME: **I think we better leave before the wrath of Brittany kills us all

**ALVIN: **HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! WHAT IF SHE KILLS ME

**ME: **Well, it was nice knowing yah

* * *

**RULE 14: If eleanor is cooking do not bother her**

**ME: **Dave knows this one too well

**DAVE: **I know, but I was only trying to help her out is all

**THEODORE: **Even I know when to leave her alone when she's cooking

*Alvin walks into the kitchen and hops up on the stove*

**ALVIN: **Hey Elli! Need some help with that?

**THEODORE: **Three...Two...One

**ELEANOR: **GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY

*Eleanor drop kicks Alvin out of the kitchen*

**ALVIN: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH (THUD)

**ME: **WOW! She can kick

**THEODORE: **Now you know why I don't go near the kitchen when she is there

*Points to Alvin upside down unconcious next to the couch*

**BRITTANY: **Tried to help Eleanor again huh?

**ME,DAVE AND THEODORE: **YUP

* * *

**RULE 15: When Simon and Jeanette are talking, do not get involved**

**ME:** I felt like the dumist person on earth

**ALVIN: **I stll think that they are plotting to get me somehow! I just know it

*I look at Alvin and just blink rapidly*

**DAVE: **And what makes you say that, Alvin

**ALVIN: **The words that they use and the fact that when I enter a room that they are in, they quit talking and just stare at me

**ME: **Well I would stare at you to

**ALVIN: ***crosses arms* WHY!

**ME: **Because YOU are always up to something that 1 Is very stupid and 2 It always ends up in someone going to the hospital. or the vets office

**ALVIN: **OK OK point taken. Let's just do the next rule please

**ME: **That's it there are no more for right now that is

**DAVE: please send in more rules for my "kids" especialy ALVIN he needs them the most**

**ALVIN: GGGGGGRRRRRRRRR **

**ME: HEY! cool it sudsie**


	3. Chapter 3 Alvin and Brittany's rules

chapter 3 Alvin and Brittany's rules

**ME: **Hello everyone! We are back but this time with Alvin and Brittany's rules.

**ALVIN: **And why do we need rules. We don't cause that muck trouble, do we?

**ME: **What do you think Alvin.

**ALVIN: **I plead the fith

**ME: **That's what I thought

*Brittany walks into the room

**BRITTANY: **So, what's goin' on boys

**ALVIN: **Oh capitan wonderful over here is making rules for us

**BRITTANY: **WHAT! We don't need any dang rules

**ME: **I think you do remember what happened last night?

**BRITTANY: **OH MY GOD! That was you who walked in

**ALVIN: **Now I feel like I have been violated

*I smile at there awkwardness*

**ME: **I bet you lock your door from now on though. ANYWHO I need some help with this one if anyone of you guys and gals out there have a rule or guied line for them to follow let me know by reviewing AND LETS SPICE THINGS UP ABIT SHALL WE.

**ALVIN AND BRITTANY: **NOW WHAT!

**ME: **How about we also add some truth or dare to this

**ALVIN AND BRITTANY: **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO

**ME: **YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS SSS ok all you people have to do is send in your dares and ask for the truth for any of the couples Alvin and Brittany Simon and Jeanette Theodore and Eleanor hope to hear from you soon


	4. Chapter 4 Alvin and Brittany's rules

Alvin and Brittany's rules and Truth or Dare

**Jay:** Hello Peoples and here we are with Alvin and Brittany's rules plus some TRUTH OR DARE

**Alvin:** Woah you're using you nick name for this

**Brittany: **This is gonna be bad for us

**Jay:** Why will it be bad for you huh

**Alvin: **Cause whenever you use your nickname we end up doing something embarrassing or having us doing...uh...well you know 'it'

**Jay:** Well what can I say, I have to keep my readers happy

**Simon: **Alright let's get on with it please!

**RULE# 1 Alvin and Brittany are to never EVER be left at home alone**

**Alvin: **WHAT? WHY?

**Brittany: **Now this just is not fair *pouts and runs up to the shared bedroom*

**Jay:** Hey Dave asked me to make this rule. So take it up with him

**Alvin: **DDDDDAAAAAAVVVVVEEEEEE

**RULE# 2 Alvin needs to be put in a cage when Brittany is in heat**

**Alvin: **OK That ain't gonna happen

**Jay: **Oh yes it is I don't want any little munks running around here

**Brittany: **Well I wouldn't mind having a couple of little ones running around here

**Everyone else: **NO,NO,NO,NO

**Dave: **Brittany I don't think you'll be getting pregnant with me still alive

**Alvin: **Hey who wants to play bury Dave alive

**Dave: **Who wants to play see how fast Alvin can run with a cat running after him

*cat walks out of Dave's room eyeing Alvin*

**Alvin: **DAVE YOU SUCK ACCORNS!

*Alvin runs with the cat on his tail*

**Jay: **He gone

**RULE# 3 Brittany is only allowed 10 minutes private time while she's in heat**

Alvin: Really does that mean that I get alone time to *wiggles his eyebrows at Brittany*

Jay: Well Alvin let me think about that...NO

Alvin: What! come on that ain't fair I need to release to ya know

Simon: Well for one thing Alvin, you never clean up after your self and I hate walking in to your

**Jay:** OK NEXT RULE

**RULE# 4**** Alvin and Brittany are allowed to spend time together with adult supervision**

**Alvin: **Oh come on man! Really

**Brittany: **I don't think that you are being very fair here Jay

**Jay: **Well if you two would quit trying to mate all the damn time you wouldn't have to be supervised

**Theodore: **He does have a point ya know

**Alvin and Brittany: **SHUT UP THEO

**RULE# 5 Alvin must be watched constantly when there is more than one bag of cheese balls in the house**

*Alvin walks by with two bags of cheese balls*

**Jay: **AAAALLLLLVVVIIINNN

**Alvin: **Uh oh AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

**Jay: **Get back here you little punk that bag is mine!

**Simon: **Not anymore it's not

**RULE# 6 Brittany is only allowed to spend an hour in the Barbie store**

**Brittany: **I don't spend that much time in there

**Alvin: **I have to agree with this one Britt you spend way to much time trying on clothes and finding the right accessories to go with the clothes you chose

**Dave: **Finally she has a limit

**Brittany: **First, Dave go write some music and second Alvin, I love you with all my heart, but if you are going along with this stupid rule, YOU won't be getting any for three weeks pal

**Alvin: **Can we make this rule's time limit go up to three hours please

**Jay: **Brittany you are one mean chipette but yes I guess so for now

**I have run fresh outta rules for these two I need help if you guys and gals have a rule for Alvin and Brittany let me know through a review**


End file.
